Sapphire! Rival or Comrad?
by CrimsonCrystalMoonStone
Summary: A girl with sapphire eye's comes to Shin Makoku, but who is she, why is Wolfram jelouse, and why can't Yuuri speak?First Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Eye's of Sapphire

__

One year after Yuri returns to Shin Makoku.

Somewhere in Japan...

A girls eye's slowly open to reveal two beautiful sapphire jewels.

'_**Where am I ? The last thing I remember is Onii-chan's baseball game. He hit a home run so I was reaching out hoping to catch it when...**__' _Her eyes shoot open "Onii-chan!"

_beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

"Doctor! Ms.Shibuya heart has just..._gasp_...She's awake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

First Fanfiction please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Women are smarter then you think.**

One week after the incident.

Shori's POV

**Ding-Dong **

"Coming, coming" _**Man who in their right mind would ring the door bell at 2a.m. Well mother raised me with manners so I better be nice.**_

Opens door._" _Good eve..."

" Shori-nii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _hugs_

Jennifer's POV

"Shou-chan what wa...Yuki-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mama**" **_hugs '__**Oh my baby girl is still as beautiful as her Mama and as cute as Yuu-chan'**_

1 hour later

"Mama were is papa and Onii-chan"

"Papa got called over seas to help Bob at the main office and Yuu-chan is ... oh right he's at

Ken-chan's house! He's one of Yuu-chan's friends. "

" Okay?"

'_**I hope she doesn't get suspicious and I hope Yuu-chan comes home soon. How am I suppose to explain that Yuu-chan is the new Maou of Shin Makoku to Yuki-chan?!?!?!?! Oh I let Yuu-chan explain. ' **__Giggle __**' OOh wait till she finds out Yuu-chan has a fiancée' **_

Yuki's POV

I eye Mama wearily her story for some reason sounds suspicious. ' _**OOh I bet I know what's going, on I bet Onii-chan finally became the Maou of Shin Makoku but I have this strange feeling that that's not all there is to it. Maybe I should go strait to the source and pull it out of Onii-chan or should I say Heika-onii-chan" **_

"Mama I had a long trip and I'm kind of tire so I'm going to shower and go to bed" _Fakes tired look_

"Okay Yuki-chan you do look pretty tired and since Shou-chan already went to bed we'll catch up on every thing tomorrow. Don't hesitate to holler if you need any thing. Goodnight " She kisses me on the forehead and heads upstairs.

I headed upstairs to get ready to go to Shin Makoku.

In my room I wondered. "_**Should I wear black since those are the colors of the royal family? It would cause less trouble if they knew I was related to Onii-chan right away but my favorite cloths will get all wet. Well I can always dry them off. Okay black it is" **_

I put on a black short sleeve button up, black slacks, and some black sandals for good measure. I head to the bathroom and fill the bathtub with water . As bathtub fills with water I write a letter to Mama telling her were I'm going so she doesn't worry. "_**Good every thing is done so all I need to do is get in the water and will myself there." **_

" Okay on the count of three 1...2...3." _splash_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A Lost For Words**

"Heika!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wake up it time for your royal duties!"

No answer was received from the 16 year old Demon king so the silver haired adviser decided he would allow himself the honor of waking up the double black. "Hei..._gasp_...**Wolfram what are you doing in Heika's royal bed chamber!?!?!?!?!?!"**

The two said boys awoke with a start. As Günter continued his shouting; Wolfram slowly started to realize what Günter was shouting about and felt the needed to defend him self. " _hmph..._Of coarse it is only natural I share the bed chamber we are engaged after all."

'_**Wait why isn't Yuri saying anything about this. No matter how many times this happened he always has a sarcastic comment to make about it; it's like a routine. I wonder if something's wrong. Unless he finally accepted I'm his fiancée.' **__smirk_

"Hey wimp you should be defending my honor as your fiancée not sitting there with your mouth open"

' _**Why cant I talk? Wait it has been pretty cold lately and I did stay out late last night to play base ball with Conrad. oooooooooooooooow! My throat hurts. Don't tell me I got lost my voice!?!?!?'**_

"Heika are you okay you keep rubbing your throat? Do you want me to call Gisela?" Asked an obviously worried Gunter.

Yuuri merely nodded yes in response.

_Time skip _

"He seems to have lost his voice but I do not know the cause. You should go to Ulrike for advice"

"Alright! Dorcas inform Sir Weller and Gwendel and get five horses ready"

"Make that six! I should join you just incase it requires my medical skills"

"Right away!" said a very nervous Dorcas.

_Time skip _

As the six of them passed the fountain to Ulrike camber they heard a splash. There in the middle of the fountain stood a girl with jet black hair and sapphire eyes. She was almost Yuuri's spitting image. After she seemed to realize were she was she turned smiled and rand to Yuuri.

Yuuri's only thoughts were _**'No it cant be I thought she was……………………………….'**_


End file.
